vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Walking Dead
The Walking Dead is the twenty-second episode of the fourth season of The Vampire Diaries and the eighty-eighth episode of the series. Summary SOMETHING WICKED — As Graduation Day approaches, tries to distract by focusing on simple tasks like sending out announcements, but Elena won’t be swayed from her new obsession. Sheriff Forbes calls and to the hospital, where someone has been attacking patients. Still trying to force to help her, refuses to give up on her plan to defeat Silas. As a violent wind storm causes a power outage in Mystic Falls, ghosts suddenly appear – some with good intentions while others are bent on revenge. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes/Silas * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (credit only) Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman/Silas * Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett * Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson * Todd Williams as Connor Jordan * Charlie Bewley as Galen Vaughn * Paul Telfer as Alexander * Raymond Scott Parks as Silas (voiced by Jason Spisak) Trivia * Antagonists: Silas and Kol Mikaelson. * Bonnie drops the veil to The Other Side in this episode and that's why seven ghosts appear. * Elena's actions will be driven by anger. * Bonnie dies. She is the second main character to die this season. She is currently a ghost as the veil is still dropped. * Jeremys tombstone is not the same as it was in Bring It On. * Kol was the only member of the Original family to come back from the other side, despite that the three others had reasons for coming back, too. * Silas is turned into stone by Bonnie. * Vaughn appears as a ghost, meaning that he died on the island. * Lexi meets Caroline in this episode. * Silas goes in Caroline's, Stefan's, his monster form and Alaric's forms to torment Bonnie. * This episode has the most hunters appear in one episode in the present day, as well as the most in one scene. Body Count *Bonnie Bennett - overuse of magic, killed by herself. Continuity *Lexi Branson was last seen in Because the Night ''through flashbacks. She was killed by Damon in ''162 Candles. *Alaric Saltzman was last seen in Memorial. He was killed by Rebekah in The Departed. *Alexander was last seen in The Five through flashbacks. He was killed by Niklaus. *Connor Jordan was last seen as a hallucination in We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes. He was killed by Elena in T''he Killer''. *Kol Mikaelson was last seen in A View To A Kill. He was killed by Elena and Jeremy to complete the latter's Hunter's Mark. *Galen Vaughn was last seen in Stand By Me. He died of starvation on the Island after being trapped at the bottom of a well by Rebekah. *Sheila Bennett was last seen in Down the Rabbit Hole as an illusion. She died from spell exertion in Fool Me Once. *Jeremy Gilbert was last seen in Pictures of You as a ghost and Silas' visage. He was killed by Silas (and Katherine) in Down the Rabbit Hole. *This is the second time that Silas takes on the form of Caroline and Stefan. It was first seen in'' American Gothic'' and Pictures of You. Though the form of Stefan is also his true form, so he was actually himself for some time. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Town Square ***Mystic Grill **The Woods ***Lockwood Cellar **Mystic Falls Hospital **Underground Tunnel **Cemetery **Young Farm Cultural References *'' '' is an American horror drama television series developed by Frank Darabont. It is based on the comic book series of the same name by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard. The series stars Andrew Lincoln as sheriff's deputy Rick Grimes, who awakens from a coma to find a post-apocalyptic world dominated by flesh-eating "walkers", resembling zombies. He sets out to find his family and encounters many other survivors along the way. The eponymous title of the series refers to the survivors, and not the zombies. Behind the Scenes * This episode had about 2.28 million viewers in the USA. Quotes :Liz: "There are four other victims, each one of them almost completely drained of their blood. Do you think it's Silas?" :Stefan: "He's fueling up for something big." :Bonnie: "Silas can be anyone." :Stefan: "Silas." :Bonnie: "It's time to drop the veil." :Katherine: "And by 'drop the veil' you mean unleash all hell on earth?" :Damon: "We need to stop Bonnie from doing the spell." :Silas: "You have no idea who I am." :Kol: "Greetings from the dead." :Stefan: "Hey, here you are. Any luck? :Caroline: "I searched the whole school. She should be here. ''(Strange sound behind Caroline) What was that?"'' :Stefan (Stefan and Caroline go into another room. Another strange sound. Caroline pulls a fridge-freezer's door): "Hum, ice is melting." :Caroline (She closes the door): "This doesn't make any sense. This is the center of the triangle. If she's gonna do the spell, she has to do it here. This is where they should be." :Stefan (He looks down towards a hole in the floor through which water is falling): "Actually, I think we're in the right place, just in the wrong elevation." :Caroline: "Stamp, please... Thank you." :Elena: "You don't have to pretend to be nice to me, Caroline. I know this is a ploy to keep me distracted." :Caroline: "You're done? I'm only on my second batch." :Elena: "We have family friends in Denver... other than that, nobody cares that I'm graduating. And to be honest, neither do I." :Caroline: "I know that's how you feel now, but once you get through this hating Katherine phase-" :Elena: "Wait. Do you know where Katherine is?" :Caroline: "No. Why would I know where she is?" :Elena: "Yeah, but Caroline, if you did, you would tell me, right?" :Caroline: "Elena, you're obsessing." :Elena (Grabs Caroline's arm): "Caroline, listen to me, if you know where Katherine is, you have to tell me." :Caroline: "I don't, Elena... chill." :Elena: "You don't think I can kill Katherine?" :Stefan: "I don't think you really want to." :Elena: "Maybe you're right. Maybe I just want to feel the warmth of her chest cavity as I rip out her heart and watch her face as she realizes I took it from her. Nah, I just want to kill her. It's that simple. I'm gonna go shower." :Damon (to Matt Donovan over the phone): "Do you have any good news for me, Donovan?" :Bonnie: "There's only been one person that's been able to put Silas down, two thousand years ago, and that was Qetsiyah, so I need to go ask her for some advice." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures Katherine4x222.jpg|Katherine in the woods. Caroline4x222.jpg|Caroline Elena4x222.jpg|Elena katherine24x222.jpg|Katherine bonnie4x222.jpg|Bonnie TVD4x22.png|Katherine and Bonnie 202098-a9702-66695534-m750x740-ud0ba1.jpg|Arielle Kebbel as Lexi return-of-a.jpg|Matt Davis as Alaric Silas-photo.png|Silas QTombstone.jpg|Bonnie and the tombstone Kol 4x22.JPG|Kol's Back vlcsnap-2013-05-04-12h42m03s223.png vlcsnap-2013-05-04-12h42m10s38.png vlcsnap-2013-05-04-12h42m15s101.png vlcsnap-2013-05-04-12h42m31s170.png TVD 4x22-1.jpg TVD 4x22-2.jpg TVD 4x22-3.jpg|Elena punches Stefan|link=Elena TVD 4x22-4.jpg|Bonnie and Silas TVD 4x22-5.jpg TVD 4x22-6.jpg TVD 4x22-7.jpg TVD 4x22-8.jpg TVD 4x22-9.jpg TVD 4x22-10.jpg TVD 4x22-11.jpg TVD 4x22-12.jpg|Silas TVD 4x22-13.jpg TVD 4x22-14.jpg TVD 4x22-15.jpg TVD 4x22-16.jpg TVD 4x22-17.jpg TVD 4x22-18.jpg TVD 4x22-19.jpg TVD 4x22-20.jpg TVD 4x22-21.jpg TVD 4x22-22.jpg TVD 4x22-23.jpg TVD 4x22-24.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-01.jpg H056a-509-vam1-10-06.jpg H056a-509-vam1-10-05.jpg H056a-509-vam1-10-04.jpg H056a-509-vam1-10-03.jpg H056a-509-vam1-10-02.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-07.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-08.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-09.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-10.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-11.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-12.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-13.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-14.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-15.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-16.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-17.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-18.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-19.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-20.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-21.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-22.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-23.jpg h056a-509-vam1-10-24.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-04-09h59m39s68.png elenamoody4x222.jpg stefan4x222.jpg rebekah4x222.jpg mattrebekah4x222.jpg bonniex422.jpg bonniex42x422.jpg damon4x2222.jpg caroline4x2222.jpg mattrebekahthewalkingdead.jpg carlinerebekahthewalkingdead.jpg bonniekatherinethewaklingdead.jpg damon steafnthewalkingdead.jpg ALARICCCCC.jpg mattrebekahthewalkingdeadd.jpg Kol4x222.jpg elenattackskatherine4x22.jpg carolinecut4x22.jpg stefan4x2222thealkingdead.jpg damonphone4x22.jpg alaricdamon4x222.jpg elenajeremygrave4x22.jpg kolgrave4x22.jpg alaric4x222.jpg bonniebennett4x222.jpg elenabruisedup4x22.jpg jeremy4x222.jpg stefannn4x22.jpg elenajeremy4x22.jpg steflexi4x22.jpg alaricsmile4x22.jpg damon4x2233.jpg stefanlexi4x222.jpg stefanlexi24x22.jpg bonniecandles4x22.jpg bonniebeforedeath.jpg huntersghosts.jpg bonniedeath4x22.jpg Ariane179254 TheVampireDiaries 4x22 TheWalkingDead 1218.jpg Ariane179254 TheVampireDiaries 4x22 TheWalkingDead 2834.jpg Ariane179254 TheVampireDiaries 4x22 TheWalkingDead 2827.jpg Ariane179254 TheVampireDiaries 4x22 TheWalkingDead 0111.jpg Elena At Jeremy's Grave.jpg|Elena At Jer's Grave References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 4